1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to slide-type button assemblies and, particularly, to a slide-type button assembly used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Slide-type button assemblies have been widely used in portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs).
A typical slide-type button assembly includes a sliding member slidably mounted in a cavity defined in a housing of a portable electronic device. The sliding member can slide between at least two positions. Different positions correspond to different functions. Thus a user can select different functions by sliding the sliding member.
However, contaminants, e.g., water and dust, may enter into space between the sliding member and the cavity, thus the portable electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.